deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kunemon
Kunemon is a Larva-type Virus Digimon with a fairly malicious personality. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Weedle vs Kunemon (Completed) Battles Royale * Vrokorta's Season 1 Winner Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 1 Death Battle Info * Background ** Level: Rookie ** Size: 20g ** Type: Larva ** Attribute: Virus ** Herbivorous * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** Poisonous stinger ** Electric properties ** Hard beak ** Can climb trees ** Can eat leaves ** Thunder Sign 2: Increases resistance to thunder(electric) based attacks. ** Numb Ward 1: Increases resistance to paralysis. * Attacks ** Basic Attacks *** Electro/Electric Thread: Spews electrified silk from its hard beak which can shock them enough to knock them out, or spits out electricity. *** Poison Ride/Danger Sting: Stings the opponent with its stinger. *** Palsy/Speeding Thread: Spits an electrified thread to paralyze the enemy. *** Poison Winder/Malicious: Jumps on the opponent before stinging them. ** Digimon World Attacks *** Electric Thread: An extra powerful, charged up version of the aforementioned attack. *** Static Elect: Sends electricity through its antennae for a close range electrical attack. *** Electric Cloud: Creates an electric cloud and throws it at the enemy. *** Electric Thread: A far stronger version of the one mentioned above. ** Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Attacks *** Tiny Blaster: Shoots a small, electric ball.(Pow. 24)(Thunder Attribute) *** Surprise Blow: Sneakily attacks the enemy, covers some ground, can attack 2 foes.(Pow. 28)(Thunder Attribute) *** Electric Rage: Lowers resistance to electric attacks using its power of electricity, covers some ground, can hit 2 foes, deals damage.(Pow. 40)(Thunder Attribute) *** Shock Net: Shoots an electrified net that slows down the opponent, covers a lot of ground, can hit 5 foes, deals damage.(Pow. 25)(Thunder Attribute) *** Super Shocker: Electrocutes the ground with a small ball of electricity.(Pow. 29)(Thunder Attribute) * Feats ** None * Flaws ** Works better as a team. ** Weak to wind based attacks.(Digimon World DS/Dawn/Dusk) Flymon * Background ** Level: Champion ** Size: 20g ** Type: Insect ** Attribute: Virus * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** Wings that let it fly at "extremely high speeds". ** Hard exoskeleton. ** Large talons. ** Powerful, poisonous stinger. ** Gaping insect maw that probably bites hard. ** Speed 3: +15 speed increase. ** Antidote 2: Increases resistance to poison. * Attacks ** Basic Attacks *** Brown Stingers/Deadly Sting: Shoots the poisonous stinger on its tail, stinger regenerates indefinitely. *** Poison Powder: Releases poisonous dust from its wings, weakens the opponent. *** Howling Noise: Emits an unbearably loud buzzing noise from its wings to paralyze enemies. ** Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Attacks *** Poison Powder: Spreads powder that poisons the enemy, wide range, can hit four enemies.(Pow. 43)(Dark Attribute) *** Surprise Blow: See above. *** Electric Rage: See above. *** Unexpected Blow: Attacks with unexpected moves, covers some ground, can hit 3 foes.(Pow. 47)(Thunder Attribute) *** Poison Sting: Stings the opponent with its sharp, poisonous stinger.(Pow. 52)(Dark Attribute) ** Digimon Heroes *** Leader Skill: Reduces the damage it takes from attacks for a short time.(Can only be used if he's the leader or if he's fighting alone) *** Main Skill: Deals a small amount of damage and heals itself and its allies. The amount healed depends on how much damage the attack did. * Feats ** Flew fast enough to dodge attacks from Agumon, Gabumon, Gomamon, and Palmon. (Digimon Adventure) *** He also dodged Flamedramon and Halsemon's attacks. (Digimon Adventure 02) ** The poison in Flymon's stinger was strong enough to stun Okuwamon, a Digimon stronger than Flymon. * Flaws ** Works better as a team. ** Appears to be flammable. ** Weak to earth based attacks. (Digimon World DS/Dawn/Dusk) ** Weak to light based enemies' attacks. (Digimon Heroes) Okuwamon * Background ** Level: Ultimate ** Size: 25g ** Type: Insect ** Attribute: Virus * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** Hard(er) exoskeleton. ** Large bug wings for flight. ** Huge claws. ** Enormous mandibles. ** Large mouth with sharp teeth. ** Digging capabilities. ** Electric properties. ** Enhanced antennae. *** I don't see any antennae though. ** Enhanced accuracy. ** Survival instincts. ** Destructive impulses. ** Very aggressive. ** Has hair............ ** Powerful 4: Attack +20 ** Thunder Sign 4: Significant increase in resistance to thunder based attacks. ** Critical 3: Moderate increase in critical hit rate. ** Nature Spirits: Increases the power of Plant skills by 15%. * Attacks ** Basic Attacks *** Double Scissor Claw: Attacks with his claws, strong enough to break diamond. *** Beetle Horn Attack: Flies into rage and attacks the enemy wildly. *** Blue mouth beam **** This attack doesn't have a name, but it can be seen in episode 19 of Digimon Data Squad. ** Digimon World 2 *** Duo Scissor Claw: Lowers the opponent's defense (by 20%), then slashes them. ** Digimon Masters *** Destructive Impulse: Leaps into the air and stomps on the enemy. ** Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Attacks *** Meteor Fall: Summons a meteor to damage enemies and burn the ground, can hit 2 enemies.(Pow. 83)(Fire Attribute) *** Cross Cutter: Slashes the enemy with a crisscross attack.(Pow. 42)(Earth Attribute) *** Power Cutter: Slashes with quick & powerful crisscross attacks, can hit 2 enemies.(Pow. 73)(Earth Attribute) *** Wild TD Claw: Slashes twice with electrified claws, can hit two enemies per hit, can paralyze the enemy.(Pow. 63)(Thunder Attribute) *** S Arm's Omega: Slashes the enemy, can paralyze opponents.(Pow. 94)(Thunder Attribute) ** Digimon Heroes! *** Leader Skill: Greatly decreases all enemy's defense power.(Can only be used if he's the leader or if he's fighting alone) *** Main Skill: Uses an extremely powerful version of one of its attacks to inflict massive damage to all enemies. ** Digimon World: Next Order ("Range" is calculated in letters, with D being lowest, and S being highest) *** Special Attack, Double Scissor Claw: (Hand-To-Hand) Attacks with an extremely powerful version of the aforementioned attack.(Pow. 4,746)(Range S) *** Mach Jab: (Hand-To-Hand) Assaults the enemy with physical blows.(Pow. 100)(Range D) *** Muscle Charge: (Hand-To-Hand) Increases the Strength and Stamina of him and his teammates.(Pow. 0)(Range A) *** Spin Attack: (Hand-To-Hand) Spins around, damaging nearby enemies.(Pow. 485)(Range D) *** Buster Dive: (Hand-To-Hand) Charges at the enemy with full power.(Pow. 1,220)(Range B) *** War Cry: (Hand-To-Hand) Lets out a powerful bellow that damages enemies and induces Rage.(Pow. 650)(Range D) **** When enraged, enemies are twice as likely to receive critical damage. *** Spiral Driver: (Hand-To-Hand) Spins around, damaging a wide range of enemies.(Pow. 2,590)(Range C) *** Fighting Aura: (Hand-To-Hand) Causes an explosion of fighting spirit that damages enemies.(Pow. 3,800)(Range C) *** Root Bind: (Nature) Attacks the enemy and causes ivy to grow and slow down the target.(Pow. 715)(Range B) *** Rock Fall: (Nature) Summons a boulder from the sky and drops it on the opponent.(Pow. 2,115)(Range A) *** Venom Disaster: (Nature) Summons a tornado of poisonous mist around itself to damage and poison enemies.(Pow. 2,280)(Range A) ** Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth *** Double Scissor Claw: (Neutral, Defense Penetrating, Special) Slashes the enemy with both claws. Damage dealt is 2X the attack stat. Ignores defense.(Lv. 1)(Pow. 2X attack stat) *** Thunder Fall I: (Electric, Physical, Inherited) Electric damage to all foes.(Lv. 15)(Pow. 30)(Acc. 95%) *** Venom Trap: (Plant, Physical, Inherited) Plant damage to one foe. Poisons target.(Lv. 25)(Pow. 40) *** Hit Charge: (None, Passive, Inherited) Increases the Accuracy of one Digimon by 10%.(Lv. 35) *** Crescent Leaf III: (Plant, Physical, Inherited) Plant damage to one foe.(Lv. 45)(Pow. 105)(Acc. 95%) * Feats ** Strong enough to pierce and cut diamond. ** Tanked hits from champion level Digimon like it was nothing. ** Pulled Paildramon, a Digimon much stronger than himself, into the sand he'd dug into. ** Survived being smashed into a mountain and buried under debris by RizeGreymon after already being punched by Marcus. *** Though he was defeated not long after. * Flaws ** Kinda just stood there and didn't attack when Exveemon and Stingmon, his enemies, were standing right there in front of him. *** Then again, it was also a fake Digimon. ** Weak to wind based attacks. (Digimon World DS/Dawn/Dusk) ** Weak to dragon(?) based enemies' attacks. (Digimon Heroes) GranKuwagamon * Background ** Level: Mega ** Size: Unknown ** Type: Insect ** Attribute: Virus * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** Hard exoskeleton ** Large bug wings for flight ** Huge claws & bladed arms ** Enormous mandibles ** Still has hair............ ** Resistant to electricity (Dawn/Dusk) ** Resistance to darkness (Digimon Story: Lost Evolution) ** Strong against Dark enemies (Digimon Masters) ** Strong against Electric enemies (Digimon Masters) ** Assassin: Greatly increases critical hit rate. (Dawn/Dusk) ** Heroic Power: Attack +30. (Dawn/Dusk) ** Stun Barrier: Can't be stunned. (Dawn/Dusk) ** Thundertatoo: Greatly increases resistance to electric attacks. (Dawn/Dusk) ** Poison Barrier: Immune to poison. (Digimon Story: Lost Evolution) ** Death Barrier: Immune to instant death attacks. (Digimon Story: Lost Evolution) ** Sleep Barrier: Can't be put to sleep. (Digimon Story: Lost Evolution) ** Ancient Lupine Lunge: Major boost to attack. (Digimon Linkz) ** Nature Spirits: Plant skills do 15% more damage. (Cyber Sleuth) * Attacks ** Basic Attacks *** Dimension Scissor: Either cuts through the fabric of space, or fires an energy blast from its pincers. *** Grand Darkness: Gathers power before drilling through the enemy. *** Z Black Hole: Hits the opponent with a giant orb of darkness. *** Catastrophe: Either causes a fiery explosion by attacking the opponent, or fires explosive beams from its wings. ** Digimon World 2 *** Duo Scissor Claw: Lowers the opponent's defense (by 20%), then slashes them. (Pow. 22.5) *** X-Scissor Claw: Slashes the opponent. (Pow. 55) ** Digimon World 3 *** Venom Stab: (Physical) Attacks & poisons the enemy. *** Energy Drain: (Magic) Drains the opponent's HP. *** Confuse Stab: (Physical) Attacks & confuses the enemy. *** Impact Rush: (Physical) Delivers powerful rapid blows. *** Dimension Scissor: (Physical) Slashes through space, destroying anyone it hits. ** Digimon Masters *** Catastrophe: Slashes the opponent repeatedly before hitting them with an explosive attack from his mandibles. *** Dimension Scissors: Fires an energy blast from its mandibles. ** Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Attacks *** Mega Meteo Fall: Rains meteors down on the battlefield. (Effect: 132)(Fire Attribute) *** Geo Magma Napalm: Shoots fireballs that create pillars of magma. (Effect: 127)(Fire Attribute) *** Power Cutter: Slashes with quick & powerful crisscross attacks. (Effect. 73)(Earth Attribute) *** Wild Thunder Claw: Slashes twice with electrified claws, can paralyze the enemy. (Effect: 63)(Thunder Attribute) *** Dimension Scissors: Slash the opponent with sharp scissor claws, low chance of instantly killing the opponent. (Effect: 141)(Thunder Attribute) ** Digimon Heroes! *** Main Skills: Can be used in any situation. **** Extra Large Damage to All: Inflicts a lot of damage to all enemies. **** Damage All Enemies: Inflicts maximum damage to all enemies. **** Large Damage to All: Inflicts a large amount of damage to all enemies. *** Leader Skills: Can only be used when Grankuwagamon is either the leader, or fighting alone. **** Small Enemy Attack Delay: Adds a small delay to all enemy attacks. **** Big Enemy Attack Delay: Adds a big delay to all enemy attacks. ** Digimon Linkz *** Dimension Scissor: (Nature, Physical, Signature) Major damage to one enemy. *** Boost All Speed III: (Null, Support, Legacy) Moderate boost to speed for 3 turns. ** Digimon World: Next Order *** Special Attack; Dimension Scissor: (Nature) Cuts through space with its mandibles. (Pow. 7,007)(Range S) *** Wind Cutter: (Air) Shoots a cutting whirlwind at the target. (Pow. 615)(Range B) *** Thunderstorm: (Air) Shoots lightning in all directions, paralyzes the target. (Pow. 1800)(Range A) *** Earth Coat: (Nature) Wraps itself & allies in stone, increasing defense. (Pow. 0)(Range A) *** Bio Field: (Nature) Surrounds itself in poisonous mist, poisons the target. (Pow. 420)(Range B) *** Root Bind: (Nature) Summons ivy to attack & slow down the target. (Pow. 715)(Range B) *** Rock Fall: (Nature) Summons a boulder from the sky and drops it on the opponent. (Pow. 2,115)(Range A) *** Earth Power: (Nature) Wraps itself & allies in stone, increasing defense. (Pow. 0)(Range A) *** Venom Disaster: (Nature) Summons a tornado of poisonous mist around itself to damage and poison enemies. (Pow. 2,280)(Range A) *** Mach Jab: (Hand-To-Hand) Assaults the enemy with physical blows. (Pow. 100)(Range D) *** Spin Attack: (Hand-To-Hand) Spins around, damaging nearby enemies. (Pow. 485)(Range D) *** Buster Dive: (Hand-To-Hand) Charges at the enemy with full power. (Pow. 1,220)(Range B) *** War Cry: (Hand-To-Hand) Lets out a powerful bellow that damages enemies and induces Rage. (Pow. 650)(Range D) **** When enraged, enemies are twice as likely to receive critical damage. *** Spiral Driver: (Hand-To-Hand) Spins around, damaging a wide range of enemies. (Pow. 2,590)(Range C) *** Fighting Aura: (Hand-To-Hand) Causes an explosion of fighting spirit that damages enemies. (Pow. 3,800)(Range C) ** Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth *** Dimension Scissor: (Plant, Defense Penetrating, Special) Cuts through space with its mandibles. Damage dealt is 2X the attack stat. Ignores defense. Lands Critical Hits more often. (Lv. 1)(Pow. 2X attack stat) *** Physical Drain: (Neutral, Physical, Inherited) Attacks the opponent & absorbs 10% of the damage dealt as SP. (Lv. 20)(Pow. 50) *** Crescent Leaf III: (Plant, Physical, Inherited) 105 plant damage to one foe. (Lv. 35)(Pow. 105)(Acc. 95%) *** Gale Storm II: (Wind, Physical, Inherited) 45 wind damage to all foes. (Lv. 50)(Pow. 45) *** Attack Break Field: (Neutral, Null, Inherited) Decreases all foe's strength by 10%. (Lv. 65) *** Speed Charge Field: (Neutral, Null, Inherited) Increases Speed for self & allies. (Lv. 80) * Feats ** Rivals HerculesKabuterimon. ** Its signature move is to cut through space. * Flaws ** Weak to Wind attacks (Dawn/Dusk) ** Weak to Holy & Fire attacks (Digimon Story: Lost Evolution) ** Weak to Light attacks (Digimon Masters) ** Weak to dragon(?) based enemies' attacks. (Digimon Heroes!) ** Gets fodderized by stronger Digimon in the anime. GrandisKuwagamon * Background ** Level: Mega (But stronger than average) ** Min Weight: 56g ** Type: Insect ** Attribute: Virus * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** Hard exoskeleton ** Large bug wings for flight ** Huge claws & bladed arms ** Long pincers ** Still has hair............ ** Absurdly rare ** Can duplicate its wings & throw them like a ninja star. ** Gran Killers: The claws on its arms. ** Strong against Light enemies. (Digimon Masters) ** Strong against Steel enemies. (Digimon Masters) * Attacks ** Basic Attack *** Grandis Scissor: Either cuts the enemy with the pincers on its head, or fires spikes of energy from them. *** Gran Killer: Uses its Gran Killers to slash apart the enemy. ** Digimon Masters *** Gran Killer: Repeatedly slashes the opponent with the Gran Killers. *** Grandis Scissor: Fires two explosive beams from his pincers. ** Digimon Battle *** Skill 1: Slashes the opponent. *** Skill 2: Stabs the opponent & slashes them. *** Skill 3: Charges energy for a moment before firing a beam of energy at the opponent while throwing a duplicate of its wings at the opponent as a giant ninja star. * Feats ** It's said that only the strongest Grankuwagamon digivolve into Grandiskuwagamon, meaning that Grandiskuwagamon is even stronger than the strongest Grankuwagamon. *** By extension, this would also make Grandiskuwagamon stronger than HerculesKabuterimon. ** Theorized to be comparable to Blackwargreymon. ** Its Gran Killers can cut through any shell or armor. * Flaws ** Weak against Electric attacks. (Digimon Masters) ** Weak to dragon(?) based enemies' attacks. (Digimon Heroes!) Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Digimon Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Giant Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Insects Category:Japan Combatants Category:Monster Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Virus